Sailor Moon RR
by BlackRose24
Summary: Usagi and her friends must face and old evil that has returned. This evil is stronger and more threatening. The Senshi could barely take on a litle bit of it. But with more help from the beginning of time, they have a chance to succeed.


Chapter One: An Unlikely Meeting and an Ancient Evil Returns  
  
A bright light flashes in the early universe. Two bright, identical stars waned in. "We have a long time to wait before we are needed, sister," sighed one star. "I know! Let us take our rest now and balance the universe before we need our energy," stated the other one. "Yes, slumber, sister." Suddenly, as quickly as the flash started, the early universe was quieted down and the stars concealed themselves to be oblivious. Eons and eons past before an evil was birthed. One of the most powerful evils the universe would ever see for all time, Chaos. The two stars awakened dreamily. "Ah. The time has come., sister," sighed the first star deeply, "our powers will now be used." "Ooh. Where in the universe is it, sister?" sighed the other star, sadly. "It is on a small planet in Sol's region, called Earth, in the northern part of this universe." "Let's go there then!" The stars flashed brighter and popped out of existence. They popped in a couple thousand miles from Earth. "Here we are!" beamed the second star. "We best change into our senshi forms, sister," flashed the first star. "Balance Double Twins Make-up!" shouted the sisters in unison. After a couple flashes, the sisters appeared human and, after swirling beams of light flashed almost touching Earth, the sister were in their fukus. "Sailor TELEPORT!" shouted the twins.  
  
"Oh! Man! We almost got creamed there, Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Venus, taking a deep breath. Only a few seconds before that, the Inner Senshi had just defeated 3 Darkness, new enemies from the beginning of time. "Who was this 'Master Chaos' they spoke of, anyway?" said Jupiter in a clueless tone. "You know, I have no clue," said Moon. A bright flash happened over head and the world suddenly seemed to not make sense. "But we do," chimed the two people hovering off the ground. "Who are you?" said Mars, jumping in front of Sailor Moon. "Are you an enemy?" said Mercury, analyzing the twins with her goggles. She started getting strange readings saying they were made up of time, space, rhyme, and reason. A crackling noise started a second before her goggles fried, leaving the screen shattered. "Ah!" she yelled. "What's the matter?" said the Inner Senshi. "My goggles fried." She turned her attention to the twins, "What are you?" "We are Sailor Rhyme and," Rhyme turned to face the other twin, "Sailor Reason. We are sailor senshi from the beginning of time. We keep order in the universe." "Okay! That's why it said rhyme and reason before it fried." said Mercury. "Yes!" said Rhyme. "Now, that is evil is Chaos, a shape shifting creature from the beginning of time. I think you might have met it before. It was in the shape of a senshi that took over the body of Galaxia. It has had a little time to recuperate and now it is stronger than ever before. It has had help from a threat to universe. This We have come to assist you in defeating this monster because now more than ever you will need the help of the Balance Twins," stated Reason, thoroughly. And with that, the twins teleported the senshi back to the shrine.  
  
"So." said Usagi, after she deformed, "Are you going to stay like that-in you senshi forms I mean-all the time?" "Oh! Oops. Better not!" said Rhyme, "How's this?" "That's good!" said Minako. "I better change, too," said an annoyed Reason. "You can call me, um. Akira," said Rhyme. "And me, Kairu," stated Reason. "Great. Now we better go get you some more clothes," said Makoto. "Wait, I'm just wondering, but. Who and what are you?" said Ami. "Ami! Don't be so nosy!" said Rei. "No! It's fine," beamed the twins happily, "Well. We are both star matter and we keep balance in the universe. Does that settle it?" "Yes, thank you!" said Ami. Everyone started hustling out of the study room in the shrine, when the twins stopped in the door way. "Did you hear that?" whispered Akira to Kairu. "Yes. Is it them?" whispered Kairu. "Uh huh. Better hustle!" said Akira. Turning to the rest of the girls, who were staring at them, "You guys! More Darkness has come and they have black holes! Let's go!" Akira and Kairu teleported everyone to the park in downtown Tokyo. When they got there everything was pitch black. Not even light would penetrate the darkness. "OH MY GOSH!" said Minako. "Shush! Keep your voice down." whispered the twins. "Oh! Okay," said Minako while shuddering, "Where is the enemy anyway?" "Everywhere," said Kairu, "In this battle, darkness is our enemy, every kind of darkness." "Should we transform?" said Minako. "Wait. Something's wrong. Does anyone else feel a chill?" interrupted Usagi. "Yes, we all do," whispered everyone else in unison. "This is space with darkness in it or dark matter as humans would call it. As I said before our enemy is darkness and darkmatter. Light doesn't even penetrate it. The park must have been a gateway for the Darkness to enter Tokyo. Well, welcome to space! Wait! Is this where I think it is, Kairu?" said Akira. "Yes! It is, sister." "We must all transform!" chimed the twins. "Balance Double Twins!" "Mercury Eternal Power!" "Jupiter Eternal Power!" "Mars Eternal Power!" "Venus Eternal Power!" "Silver Crystal Power!" "Make-up!" shouted the senshi in unison. "What's that?" shouted Mercury, "Ah!" her scream echoing in the darkness. Suddenly Sailor Mercury vanished into thin air. There was just a light pop in the vast emptiness. "Move guys! Move! We must move now," shouted Reason. "What about Ami?" cried Mars in disbelief. "Forget about her! We can't do anything about it now," shouted Rhyme. Once Rhyme said that, they weren't at the center of the universe anymore. They were on a planet far away from the center. It was on the far out- skirts of the ancient universe, cold and lonely. "Looks like you've made it," said a voice, a very cold one that only one of the senshi has heard before. It sent chills down her spin. "Let the war begin." Sailor Rhyme and Reason took a step towards the voice, their wands pulled out but they were transported to another planet. This planet was dark, near the other one, but it had life. Not the kind of life you would expect for human beings or stars, but from Death. Fake life or as some would call it "Zombie Life". This life was hurtling straight towards them at enormous speeds. "Prepare yourselves. This is going to be one hell of a battle!" shouted the twins when the first Darkness was upon them. 


End file.
